


Bad Day

by 8ad_Wolf



Series: poor dave [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gaybies, Multi, Trans Dave, Trans John, another thing for the au, john finally realizes he loves dave, mentioned Jade Harley/Nepeta Leijon, this is exciting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ad_Wolf/pseuds/8ad_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John didn't think his day could get any worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> The thing with this series is it's mostly centered around Johndave, but Karkat has a palecrush on Dave, so that's definitely a major plot point too. Please enjoy this new installment which was not written at midnight like the last one.

Your day couldn't possibly be worse. You woke up late today, so your dad wouldn't let you have coffee. Jade left before you were ready, so you had to jump the fence to Dave's yard, realizing you had hurried for nothing, Jade leaves really early anyway. You walked in the back door of Dave's house to Kanaya sitting at the table chatting with Rose about something. You waved at them and headed for the coffee maker (thank god you're close enough to them to be able to that, just walk in and take their food). After your coffee, Rose informed you Dave already left.

You pressed your lips together and told her you should get going if you wanted to get there on time. 

You walked to school and arrived ten minutes after the bell (Dave gave you a funny look when you sat next to him. You rolled your eyes and shrugged.) and got the whole class a lecture from the teacher about how everyone should be on time. It took ten minutes, but it was better than sitting through a lesson about cells, or whatever you were originally going to learn about.

The dumb cerulean blood that always picks on you and Dave shoved you down the west staircase between second and third hour. You spent most of third hour in the nurse's office trying to convince her you didn't have a concussion. You were late to third hour because she forgot to give you a pass.

And then, to top it all off, your girlfriend (matesprite? whatever) came up to you at lunch and said, "Hey John? I need to tell you something."

"Shoot." You piled some of the mush the school calls 'Mac-n-Cheese' onto your tray. 

"...Well. I think we should break up."

That caught you off-guard. "What?" you choked out.

"I'm breaking up with you. There's someone else." Vriska picked up two cartons of milk from the cooler and set one on your tray. 

"That's such a cliche thing to say," you half-joked. "Like, they always say it in romance movies, and it-"

"John." She handed her ID card to the cashier and looked you in the eye. "I'm serious. We're done."

You swallowed back tears. "Okay. Yeah, I got that, just. Yeah."

"Yeah. Thank you," she said to the lunch lady. Vriska left without a word, and you were left the last two hours of the day to process the information.

Dave kept passing you notes, sending you Pesterchum messages, trying to get your attention in any way he could in seventh hour. You ignored him completely. 

But now that it's the end of the day, you're going to go find Jade. She wasn't at lunch, and she's your ride home anyway. You call her, but she doesn't pick up her phone. You sigh loudly.

"Hey, John, there you are," Dave says from behind you. He comes up next to you and looks up at you.

"I still think it's funny how short you are," you comment, your voice way thicker than usual. You blink and clear your throat. "Oh man, what happened to my voice."

"Are you okay? You looked like you were going to cry in English." He starts walking toward his car. (Well, his being Karkat's, but... same difference) 

"Shotgun," you say, ignoring his question.

"I have shotgun, answer the question."

"I'm fine, it's just allergies. You know, pollen and all that." You sit on the hood of the car. Dave joins you.

"Since when are you allergic to-"

"Vriska broke up with me," you blurt.

"Oh," Dave says after a pause.

You breathe out through your nose. "It's okay, she was a jerk anyway."

Dave's nostrals flare. "What do you mean, she was a jerk? What did she-"

"No, not like that! I just meant..." What  _did_ you mean? "She just flirts with like, everyone. I was going to break up with her anyway. It was just surprising."

"John." Dave takes your hand and holds it up. "We have been best friends for at least three years. Don't think I can't tell when you're lying."

"What, you want me to just spill my feelings everywhere like a chump?" 

He blinks at you. "John, who even uses the word 'chump' anymore?"

"Me! I'm not going to cry just because you want me to, that's bullying."

"I'm not bullying you, I'm trying to help you let your feelings out. God, where the hell is Karkat?" Dave gets out his phone and (presumingly) calls Karkat. You tune out when you hear him say, "Dude, where are you, we're waiting."

You stare at the school doors and watch the last of the people trickle out of them, saying goodbye to the teachers on parking lot duty. You spot Jade and Nepeta talking to one of the officers and laughing. You wonder where they were, and ignore the fact she doesn't seem worried about you. You look at Dave as he hangs up.

"He's coming," Dave informs you. "He was talking to some teacher about something."

"Oh. Which teacher?"

"He didn't say."

"Hmm. He was probably making out with some secret girlfriend."

Dave laughs softly, and- shit, your stomach flips. You try to ignore it, but you're kind of terrified. You can't be doing this, it can't happen. You fake laugh too.

Karkat comes storming out of the doors, not even bothering to notice the teachers telling him to "have a nice weekend, Vantas!". He unlocks the car from across the parking lot and says, "John, your sister was looking for you."

"She has a phone, I called her and she didn't pick up," you snap.

"Wow, touchy much?" Karkat glares at you. You roll your eyes at him.

"Stop," Dave says, sliding off of the car," we get it, you're hate-pining for each other."

"Not true!" Karkat says. "Just get in the car, okay? I'm not in the mood today."

You climb into the back seat and say, "Karkat, could you just drop me off home please? I have a bunch of homework, and we both know Dave's not going to let me do it."

Karkat says nothing, and you hope that means yes. He puts his seatbelt and reminds you and Dave to (Dave comments with a "yes, brother dearest. Anything for you," which made you laugh a little).

The ride home is filled with everyone yelling lyrics to Fall Out Boy songs and arguments over what kind of candy was the best, and the ride is over before you know it. You thank Karkat for the ride, and tell Dave you'll message him in a bit. Once inside, you shut the door and slide down it so you're sitting against it. You don't actually have very much homework, you just need to think. 

"Dad, are you home yet?" you yell, your voice echoing through the house. Bec comes trotting over to you, his nails clicking on the wood floors. He sits next to you and pushes his head against you. 

"I swear, you think you're a cat," you say a little quieter. As if he understood you, he climbs over you and sits on your lap, licking your face. 

"John, I'm upstairs," your dad's voice calls. 

"Can you come down here, Bec's sitting on me," you yell back. Your dad calls for him, and Bec slides around, trying to get a grip on the floor so he can run upstairs. You follow him, and almost get knocked down the stairs in the process.

Your dad's sitting on his bed, using what might be a lint roller on one of his hats. He sees your confused look, and he says, "There was dog hair on it."

"Yeah, but Bec has white hair, it doesn't even show up." You sit next to him, but a little ways away. "Also. I have a question for you."

"What is up?" He has an amused smile on his face.

"You say it like that just to bother me. But I have a question. If there was someone who..." You almost ask him what you should do about the Dave-And-Vriska thing, but you chicken out at the last second. "Um, who wanted to make a cake. But he didn't have the right stuff, what would he do?"

"Well, he would have to go and buy the stuff he would need for it." Dad puts his lint roller on the bed and says, "Is that all?"

"Yeah. Thank you." You stand up. 

"John?" he says. You look at him. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yep. I know. Can I go make a frozen pizza?"

Dad nods, and you go down to do that, still thinking about Dave. What if you actually like him? Should you tell him? No, you can't. You don't actually like him, you're just trying to take your mind off of Vriska. That's it.

Ugh, you'll figure this out later. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns* crappy ending but hey it's what I'm known for   
> (Please feel free to ask me about this too i would love to explain the relationships here it might be kind of confusing though)


End file.
